Oh, Let The Flames Begin, will ya?
by ChicagoSinger
Summary: Summery inside. Basically, it's not the norm Alec Volturi story. Phoenix and Wyvern Avent are far from the "in love" status of most girls in Alec stories. And, oh yeh: They aren't perfect, like so many other girls in these fics.


**Ok, first of all, this is not a story where Alec waltzes in, gets his chica, and makes her look like an idiot just cause he's hot. So if you want that kind of story, go look up some fic about him and Bella. Oh, and he's not Mr. Romace and Sexi-ness is my middle name. In fact, I make him alittle more normal than most of you would like, but guess who doesn't care? This red-head right here. Which would be me. Secondly, yes, I do mention, in Alec's flashback, that Nix and Wy might have gifts, but I still don't even know myself. Plus, even if they do (_if_ they go vamp) it won't be something totally crazy that can thwart every other vampire's powers. That is unrealistic, and frankly, highly overused. Tres: _Yes_, I suppose Alec does care a little bit for Phoenix on some level, but not really. That's an issue to deal with later, which I will, eventually… And lastly: BOTDF stands for Blood On The Dance Floor. Along with Paramore and Kerli, these guys are the most EPIC music rockers to ever jam out and share it with the world. However, I would not advise listening to them if you have a fear of rated "X"… stuff. Yeh, that's a good word: Stuff. Cause they take inappropriate and then take it beyond every level you can think of. So now that we hopefully understand each other, go ahead. Read it. I'm out…**

**Oh, Let The Flames Begin, Will Ya? **

**Chapter 1: ****Sunday, Bloody Sunday**

I guess you could say all my problems with vampires started even before I knew they existed. Well, not just vamps, but the Top Vamps, The Rule-Makers, La Policia de Real, The Volturi. It was just a clear Domingo Night, only, like, 9:45, and I was in the small convenience store close to my apartment building. That's when I saw my first vampire. I couldn't believe how much I hated him already, on sight. I couldn't figure out why I had such strong hatred for him when he hadn't even bugged me. Yet. Oh, so conveniently, I had forgotten my i-pod at the apartment, so I had nothing to distract me. I was so wrapped up in my contemplation that I wasn't really watching out and ran right smack into a wall. I cursed as I landed flat on my butt. I got up off the ground and reached for the one thing I dropped, The Twinkie. My object of hate's hand got there first. And, not to be Tallahassee, but _no one_ touched my fracking Twinkie.

"I believe you dropped this when you ran straight into the wall." He said, trying to hold back a laugh. I rolled my eyes, taking my beloved Twinkie.

My Mind: Shut the hell up.

My mouth: Yeh. Thanks.

"Are you okay?" He asked, slightly concerned.

My Mind: You'd be being bitch slapped if I wasn't.

My mouth: Yeh, I'm good.

"I'm Alec." He said, holding out his hand. "Alec Volturi."

My mind: Quit updating me like I care.

I looked at his hand until he let it drop awkwardly.

My mouth: I'm Phoenix.

"So, what school do you go to?" He asked, trying to make conversation as I walked to the counter again.

My mind: Get away from me you fucked up stalker.

My mouth: Pearlmurmer High.

"Me too." He said.

My mind: I don't give a fuck.

My mouth: Why haven't I seen you around?

"I just transferred here from Itali," He explained.

My mind: I hate you and your race

My mouth: You would know some Italyan, then.

"Yeah. Come stai?" He asked, smirking.

My mind: Damn you and your language to Hell.

My mouth: What does that mean?

"How are you?" He translated, still smirking.

My mind: Oh, about to kill you…

My mouth: Not to exploit you or anything, but you gotta say some more.

"Quanti anni hai?" He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. Or… maybe not.

My mind: AW, Fuck! Here he goes again! Where's George Carlin when ya need him? Oh right! _Dead!_

My mouth: And that is…?

"How old are you?" He translated.

My mind: Oh, go blow someone, would ya?

My mouth: I'm a freshman. You?

"Freshman." He said.

My mind: Yay…

My mouth: Are you coming to school tomorrow?

"Of course!" Alec laughed.

My mind: Burn in Hell…

My mouth: Then I'll have some classes with you.

"Oh, really Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically.

My mind: FUCK YOU!

My mouth: Vete a la Mierda.

At this point, I was just like "OH, fuck this," so I put the Twinkie (tear) and NOS down on a random shelf and began walking to the door. Alec followed me.

My mind: Uh, Ba-Bye!

My mouth: Are you stalking me or something?

Alec smirked and said, "Something."

My mind: Do you know? Do you know how much I hate you?

My mouth (after a giggle): Then maybe I should alert the authorities.

Ok, like that shit would ever happen. Any kind of rule-maker, or authority-figure, or school official, had a red target on their back in my view. I had no patience for any type of them. Or the thing beside me who apparently refused to leave me alone!_ And_ made me have to give up my sweet Twinkie! It was like, "Oh my Satan! Leave me alone, you raper!" He was so damn lucky my twin wasn't here, or she'd rip him a new one.

"Maybe you should," Alec said in a way too sexual for my taste voice. "It's breakfast."

My mind and mouth: Ok. I'm really tired of hating you only inside my head, so get this, and get it fast; I'm pretty hard to get along with, and I'm sensing that you're a…a bit of a bitch, so, uh, let's not get friendly. K? K.

"Phoenix?" said a protective and wonderfully familiar voice. Wyvern came up beside me, her short dark hair swinging slightly. Even though we were twins, we were very fraternal. I was tall, had gray- blue eyes, and long, wild red waves. Wyvern was short, had brown eyes and dark brown hair to match. Her eyes narrowed at Alec.

Wyvern: What's with the scene?

Me: This ain't a scene; it's a God damn arms race.

Wyvern whirled to Alec.

Wyvern:_ Who _are you? You know what, I don't even care, you leave my twin alone, you hear me?

She pushed herself in between me and Alec and stood on her tippy-toes. She pointed in his face.

Wyvern: I said, 'Do you hear me?'

Alec took a step back and nodded, his face still very confused. Wyvern looped her arm through mine and we turned away from the somewhat attractive boy, who I still hated. We rushed out the door, and that's when Wyvern's bad mouth (and immaturity) took over.

Wyvern: Who the hell was _he?_ And why the mother fuck was he bugging you like that? And _what_ was he? In all my years, no human has ever looked that way. What was that prick's name, anyway?

Me: He said his name was Alec Volturi.

Wyvern: _Damn_ it! I don't know who the hell he was, but I swear to Satan, if he messes with you again… He'll lose something! That…that raper!

Me: Just chill, chica, we took care of it, didn't we? So let's just go home.

Wyvern: No way, I'm going back in there and cussing that guy out!

Me: Oh, no you're not. _I_ don't care, so you shouldn't either. He got the message, and I'm done with this, so I'm going home. Do whatever you will, but just let it be, Wyvern. Disagree as you may, I don't need _anyone_ defending me. I've control over my temper, and I'm not mad, just annoyed.

Wyvern: You "don't care" too much,Phoenix. You need to start caring when some stranger…

Me: Why? That makes no sense. Why should I care if some stranger annoys me? I mean, I only have to deal with him for a few minuets, and then it's whatever.

Wyvern: _That_ is what makes no sense. I would've went all cyco- bitch on…

Phoenix: Grow up, will you?

I turned on my heels and took off down the street to our apartment. Wyvern followed behind. We opened the door, only to see grumpy old Kent, the lobby manager, at his desk. He looked at us with disgust.

Kent: Why aren't you two in your room?

Me: It's only, like, 10 p.m.,Kent! Not that late! Besides, I was just…

Wyvern: Jesus! Give us a damn break! What did we do to you? Loose the attitude.

I grabbed Wyvern's arm and pulled her to the elevator. I didn't need this…

Me: Hey! We don't need the police here _again_, Wyvern.

Wyvern: C'mon! Why not? I won't hurt him much.

She got her trademark immaturely evil glint in her eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes, all the while shaking my head.

Me: I said no! Now stop being _so_ bad-ass and come _on_!

And by my sarcastic "bad-ass" I meant so fracking immature, I could hardly stand it sometimes.

**The Apartment **

Me: Hey, why do you always got to start to fight with Kent every time?

I mean, I loved my Twin. More than anything else. But we didn't have the greatest amount of things in common. It was more like Day and Night. No, that was wrong. It was more like Wyvern was trapped in Night, while I could pass freely between both realms.

Wyvern: Because he's a _deck._ Just like that loser you were talking to. What did he talk to you about anyways?

Me: Oh, just random, 'New-Kid-In-Town' junk. _Annoying _junk.

Wyvern: Well, I think he got the message.

Me: Yeh, he had damn better.

Wyvern: Yeh, that's my girl.

How could her voice be so cheerful when I wad being stalked by a Creepshow raper? And, uh, _her_ girl? I rolled my eyes, not bothering to remind her it was always _me_ who had to get her out of trouble that she should have never gotten into in the first place. But whatever.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Wyvern: Oh, there goes that pesky phone again! I'll get it!

Wy picked up the phone and then her brown eyes got wide.

Wyvern: Hello? Oh, sure! I'll go into a different room. Yeh, sure.

I narrowed my eyes. Who was she talking to? Only three people would be calling so "late". The first was, of course, our mother. The second was Kent, just to be a prick. The third was Edward Dalton, our mother's best friend who had raised us ever since our father died when we were only three. I looked both ways, like a spy, and went over to the door leading into the hallway. I pressed my ear to the wood.

Wyvern: Well, no, but we… Who? Oh, right. Well, not this time. Yeh, Phoenix got into a little skirmish... Alec Vooolll…turi? I think that's what she said. Ha. That's what she said… Oh, yes, I'm focused… Yep! I'll be sure to tell her! Thanks, Edward! Bye!

Wyvern opened the door, hitting my head. I rubbed it.

Me: Ow.

Wyvern gave me a glare.

Wyvern: Phoenix Avent… Ok, anyway, that was Mr. Dalton. He wanted to tell us that a man named Carl Freguo is coming to inspect our apartment building. He said that our rent is now out for London, that we'll be relocating soon. Demain will be our last day of school. Oh, and he knows Alec Volturi's father.

I flew over to my twin and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

Me: What! Really? Who the hell is this guy?

Wyvern: I thought you might like that bit of info. He said that Alec's dad was named…Aro, and he has his uncles, Marcus and Ciaus, and his twin sister, Jane.

Me: How does he know?

Wyvern: Remember that whore, Gianna, that he used to have to work with? Yeh, well, she works for Alec's dad now, this Aro dude.

I grinned to myself. That _was_ quite interesting… I had to find out more!

Me: Let's get this day over with, and let's get us some more info. If two people can get this job done, it's _us_.

Wyvern: Hell yeh! I mean, we _are_ the Slash, Gash, Terror Crew.

Me: You know we fucking do!

**Pearlmurmer High School**

I glanced at Wyvern. She grinned back. I had to admit, with us sitting on the stairs leading to the second floor of the school minutes before school actually started, I felt like "The Breakfast Club."

Me: I think I may jump for joy this time.

Wyvern: Yeh, didn't like it here either.

Okay, Paris was great, Barcelona: Epic, but we so weren't feeling London. And that was probably because of the school Mr. Dalton had shoved us into. Pearlmurmur was just so… _Ivy League._ It was no place for us twins. No place for a redhead period. _Literally, _I was the _only_ redhead in Pearlmurmer. The rest were either blonde, brunette, or hazel-haired.

Wyvern: Hey, when do you think this Alec chillin is gonna get here?

Me: How should I know? He'll be here, he told me last night. Stop worrying. We'll get our chance, Wyvern, we will get our chance.

Wyvern: Oh, I know. He'll wish he never met us.

Just then the ball rang, and me and my twin went our separate ways. Students in "nice" cloths drifted past me, as usual, stopping to stare at my sweats, Wild At Heart music t-shirt, sneakers, studded headband (that I _always_ wore. I called it my crown), and, of course, my fire-red waves. The brunettes mostly avoided me; the hazel- hairs were a little more dangerous. They disapproved from a distance, and the blondes openly glared and turned up their noses at me. Me, I was born not giving a damn, so it didn't bother me in the slightest. Besides, I _liked_ standing out.

I walked into my first hour, which was ceramics. I liked ceramics mostly because no matter what I did, my projects turned out pretty amatur-ish, but I always still kind of liked them. I sat at a table with three boys named Jared, Jay, and Nate. I liked Nate okay, I thought Jared was just plain stupid, and hated Jay. He was just mean to Nate, when Nate never said anything.

Mostly, I tolerated them because, for the most part, they left me alone, hardly acknowledged my existence, ignored me fine. Occasionally, Nate or Jared would ask me something or try to talk to me, but not often.

I plopped down my stuff and grabbed my latest project out of the cabinet and started into my work.

Jay: Yeh, that new kid is gonna piss me off real fast, I can tell.

My mind: Yeh, he has a habit of doing that.

Jared: Oh, really? Why?

Jay: Because, besides our redhead here, he was a very close second in the morning gossip.

My mind: Wow. You know your colors. Congratulations.

Jared: Britt talking about him, too?

My mind: Oh, poor Jay. His Girl talking about Alec. Oh my God! Zombie Apocalypse! Get fucking real, will ya?

Jay: Yeh, but I don't know why. Hey, redhead.

Nate: I think her name's _Phoenix,_ Jay.

Jay: Hey Nate, shut up.

Me: What?

Jay: Do you know what grade the new kid is in?

Me: Unfortunately, he's a freshman like me.

Jay: You hate him already, too, huh?

Nate: She hates everyone.

Me: Just about right.

Since was my chair was facing away from the door, I had to notice the looks on Jay and Jared's faces first.

"Hi, Phoenix. Guess we have first hour together," the thing whispered into my ear.

My spine went rod straight and I felt my lips curl over my teeth. I didn't respond and instead starting wedging the hell out of my poor clay. It gave my hands something to do as an alternative to turning around and strangling Alec. He grabbed an empty chair from the Jersey Seniors table and brought it over to sit in between me and Nate. I had a huge personal space bubble that Alec was invading the hell out of. I was fuming, that's for sure! But I had to play it cool. Alec wanted a temper tantrum from me, and I would give _no one_ that satisfaction. I forced my body to relax, slowed down my wedging clay, thought of Paramore, and kept my tone cool, but semi-polite.

My mouth: Hi, Itali.

My mind: Fences, Fences, Fences…

Alec: What a nice school this is. Bet you love it here, don't you?

My mind: Yeh, you can try, Boy, but I'm not letting you get to me.

My mouth: Not really, but whatever.

Alec: Got any best friends here? I noticed that _everyone_ seems to enjoy you, since you're basically all they seem to talk about. Is it fun being famous?

Okay, I'll admit it, that one almost made me L.O.L. But I was a rock when came to stubbornness, and though he had the ability to piss me off, Alec couldn't break my concentration for anything.

My mind: You know, you're kind of reminding me of a gay guy.

My mouth: You can think what ever you want to. Who am _I_ to tell anyone what their opinion is?

Alec: Funny. But I was asking for _your's._

Me: Sure, fine, whatever. No, I have no friends other than my Twin. No, I don't care. Sure. Being famous is spectacular.

Alec: Gee, you're just so full of love, now, aren't you?

Nate: She hates everyone.

Alec pulled back my curtain of red waves and leaned in close and whispered… something I couldn't understand. And I hate not understanding things.

Alec: Non avete il tuo gemella per salvarti questa volta.

Me: Let me offer you some English: I HATE YOU.

Alec: So già inglese

Me: Let me offer you some _Paramore. _Ignorance is your new best friend.

Alec: Che lingua è?

By this time I had definatly had it! I slamed my clay down on the canvas board, thrust myself out of my chair, making it scrap loudly across the floor.

Me: What are you saying?

My teacher, Mrs. Waltiss, glared at me. "Sit down, Phoenix. I'm going to have to write you up for that."

I didn't respond, but sat down anyway. So much for keeping my cool. Although I was surprised. I didn't really have a temper. That was my Twin's deal. What was it about this kid that made me want to kill him so badly? Ugh! It was so hard to be a diamond in a rhinstone world!

Alec: Quello che un temperamento. Come mia sorella.

Me: Miss Bipolar, 1901, Stars, The High Road, Time Warp, Don't trust Me, Wish We Were Older, Control, Mr. Brightside, Dance Dance, Thanks For The Memories…

Alec: You liked my Italyan the first time we met.

Me: Misguided Ghosts, Hello Hello, For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic, Brick By Boring Brick, Let The Flames Begin...

**2nd H****our**

The rest of ceramics went on a lot like that. Jay giving Alec steely glares, Alec ignoring him (for the first time in my life, I wanted to be someone else), whispering irritating Italyan in my ear, me reciting out loud all my favorite songs to keep from killing him. He was so lucky I wasn't working with the exacto knife…

The bell rang at a good time. I had reached my boiling point, and was ready to have another temper tantrum. What the mother hell was with this kid? How was he making me so angry? I had never cared enough to do more than fix people with apathetic expressions and mutter "Yeh, sure, whatever." So how was Alec driving me so damn _insane? _I jumped up much more eagerly than I ever had to go to Spanish.

Me: Parting is such sweet sorrow, but I must go to my next class. Bye, Itali. Hope the rest of your life is a living...

Nate: Waltiss.

I looked over and saw my teacher glaring feircly at me. I faked a disappointed grimace and looked back to Nate.

Me: Thanks.

I darted out of the room and made a beeline for the stairs, skipping my locker all together. I couldn't get to the stairs fast enough! It seemed like I bumped into every blonde I passed. Most tried to yell at me, but I had a kid to avoid at all costs. I flew into my Spanish class with three and a half minutes to spare. Some kids from first hour were still packing up their stuff. Most were upper classmen that I didn't know, but I recognized two freshman. A brunette (Terene) and a hazel-hair (Shelly). Shelly was babbling something to Terene.

Shelly: He is absolutly the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. I better get him fast, before anyone else does.

Terene: Maybe I want him. Ever think of that? I could get him.

Shelly: Not if I do _first_.

My mind: Oh, Let The Flames Begin, will ya?

My mouth: I wouldn't let him bust up a _friendship_ for you. He's annoying as all hell, totally _not_ worth it.

I didn't even look in their direction as I said this. Shelly narrowed her brown eyes at me and Terene's face went bright red. My favorite color. They didn't dare say antything to _me_, the cyco redhead who might put forth the effort to track them down, find where they sleep and slit their throats at the stroke of midnight. Yeh, right. First off, that was waaaaaay too much work. Second of all, no one was worth the energy. I barley made an effort to say something icey back to someone who makes a bitchy remark. But instead of telling them this and "easing" their minds, I just let them go on flattering themselves by thinking I honestly cared enough to do so much work. They left a little too slowly for my liking, but better late than never. Some kids in my hour started showing up and I let myself relax. There was no way Alec could have two classes in a row with me. I took in a nice deep breath, putting my feet on the always empty seat in front of me.

Sr. Marvas: Senorita, es nada tu casa, no?

Me: Si. Lo siento, Sr.

Did I mention my mother had spoken Spanish to me since forever so that I knew it fluently? Well, she did. I set my feet back on the ground. I was feeling so relieved to be away from that Italyan creepshow. I was starting to get a little racist. Soy racista contra los italiyanos. I giggled to myself.

"Oh, Phoenix!"

My dream shattered and my lazy eyes flew wide open. My spine went erect again. My teeth clenched together and I didn't even respond.

Sr. Marvas: Ah, the new student I was told about. Welcome to Spanish! ?Como te llamas tu?

Alec gave a fake, shy smile.

Alec: I don't know any Spanish.

Me: What's your name, Dunderhead.

Sr, Marvas: Phoenix! Give him a chance to try to learn it on his own. That is the key to Spanish, after all.

Alec: I'm Alec Volturi.

My mind: _Kill_ me!

Sr. Marvas: You can take the empty seat in front of Senorita Avent. Senorita, you don't mind?

Alec: Oh, I know she dosn't. We're already good friends, aren't we, Phoenix?

My mind: Can't I just go burn in Hell, now?

My mouth: No.

Alec gave me a look that played across the boarderline of a smirk and an amused child.

My mind: I'm going to smack that thing off your stupid face.

My mouth: Too late for that. Just sit down, will ya? And don't distract me.

Alec: Wouldn't dream of it_, Princess_.

What. The. _**HELL**_ _**DID HE JUST CALL ME?**_

My mouth: BOTDF, BOTDF, BOTDF, BOTDF...

My mind: I want my Twin!

Alec: You know, I was being honest about not knowing any Spanish.

Me: I don't know Itlalyan. But you know that already. Now stop talking to me.

Alec: Why do you hate me so much?

Me: Just to hate you. Now shut up and pay attention.

Alec: I want a real answer.

Me: I don't care what you want. Now just listen to the teacher. Class is about to start.

Alec: Just tell me, Phoenix. You seem to think much more than what you speak out loud.

That caught me off guard. I hadn't known that Alec had been observing me. I thought he just wanted to get under my skin. Was he really paying that close of attention? How did I not notice that? I was very observant myself. Well, up until then I thought I was. I felt my cheeks go pink. Oh, great. He saw that too and laughed.

Alec: That's right. I'm not as brainless as you think.

My mind: Yes, you are.

My mouth: Maybe.

**Chapter 2:**** Careful**

_**Alec's POV**_

It was my mission to get this redhead on my side and with Aro calling the shots, "No" wasn't an option. It didn't take long for me to figure out that this was Mission Impossible Four. Because, when it came to Phoenix and her attitude toward me, toward people in general, she set the standard to "Not to be fucked with." And she was a master at keeping that up. I scowled a tiny bit, remembering the conversation that had brought me to London. It was really all Gianna's doings…

"_Alec, I need to speak to you a moment," Gianna said, waving me over to her front desk in the lobby of the castle. I walked up to her, not expecting what she said next. "I must speak with Aro, is he busy at the moment?" _

_I looked at her with surprise. "No," I replied. "Would you like me to take you to him?"_

"_Yes, please, Alec."_

_So we walked over to the elevator, making our way to the second floor quickly. I pondered why Gianna would want to be seeing Aro as we walked down the dark hallway to the throne room. I looked at Gianna. Her expression was odd. She looked almost smug, like she had a great idea. What was she planning? Uhhggg. Humans…_

_Corin opened the huge wooden doors for us when he heard us coming. Gianna and I both nodded to him as we walked up to Aro. My master stood up._

"_Alec, dear, what can I do for you?" he asked._

"_Not really _me_, exactly, Master," I replied. "Gianna would like to converse with you."_

_Aro gave us a curious look then burst into his enthused trademark smile._

"_Yes, dear Gianna? How can I make your life more comfortable?" Aro asked. I honestly thought he was a little easy with the guard and Gianna sometimes, but it _was_ his castle and he could do whatever he liked._

"_Well, Master," Gianna started, "there is an old colleague"- her mouth twisted around the word-"of mine who has two twin daughters, sort of." Aro raised his brows._

"_Sort of?" he asked._

"_Yes. The twins are not biologically his, but he has raised them along with their mother. What I wanted to tell you was that the Twins, Phoenix and Wyvern Avent, seem like they would have very unique, important, _powerful_ gifts if they were to be turned."_

"_What makes you think that, Human?" Ciaus barked. "Or do you suddenly have a sixth sense yourself?"_

_Gianna cringed back from Ciaus, and for the millionth time in my life, I wanted to both kill Ciaus and eat Gianna._

"_I just have a strong gut feeling," she whispered. She held her hand out to Aro. He took it with grace, and hunched over it like a raptor over it's prey. He threw his head back, laughing_

"_Oh, our dearest Gianna, "Aro smiled hugely at her, "you present a very good argument for yourself becoming a guard."_

_Ciaus hissed at this, and my throat went burning at the mention of having to bite something… (_heh, heh. That's what she said!)

"_It seems our Gianna has a bit of an altercation with her old colleague, Edward Dalton."_

"_What do you mean, Master?" I asked, confused. Aro smiled at me._

"_I mean, she wants the Twins not only for their possible gifts, but to damage their father. It seems as if Gianna was romantically involved with Edward Dalton and he decided he didn't have the same feelings for her in return," Aro explained. Gianna smiled happily._

"_I have been planning this for a while, and the Twins are fourteen, freshmen in high school. Pearlmurmer High, in London, England to be exact," she said. "I've figured that maybe Alec or Jane could go, make friends with them, get them to change and join."_

"_Yes, excellent planning, dearest Gianna," Aro nodded. "But what if only one were to have a gift? Which one would that be?"_

"_Oh, Phoenix, no doubt," Gianna replied immediately. "But I figured that if they are Twins, both would have skills you might want to acquire, Master."_

"_Of course, as we have seen with Jane and Alec. But if only one may be willing… We must try to obtain Phoenix. She is our first priority. What do they look like? Are they identical?"_

"_Is who identical?" Jane asked coming in. As usual, she came right to stand next to me. She glanced at me expectedly. I grinned._

"_Oh, Master and Gianna are planning a scheme for twins to take over the world," I said. My sister laughed. _

"_I like that idea," she smiled. I nodded in agreement._

"_Well, really, Gianna knows a man with twin girls who seem to have great potential for vampireic abilities. Master is trying to figure who we need to search for."_

"_Well, they are very fraternal. Phoenix is about 5'5 and Wyvern is maybe 4'5, Phoenix has gray-blue eyes and long, wild, flaming-red hair. Wyvern has dark brown eyes and short hair to match," Gianna explained._

"_You certainly have been doing your homework," Aro mused thoughtfully. "Alec, Jane? Would both be willing to go?"_

"_Of course, Master!" we replied in eager unison. We were both prepared, anxious to please our master. Like the stupid little bitches we are._

"_Only one, Aro," Ciaus snapped. "Both of them together might cause suspicion."_

"_You are right, Dear Brother Ciaus!" Aro exclaimed. "Alec? Would you mind going? After all, these _are_ girls and you being a vampire boy, well…"_

"_Yes, Master, I understand," I said, although I wasn't exactly overjoyed to be going it alone, without my twin. "I will get them. I give my word…"_

Well that had been a complete joke! I was far from getting these two! And what was BOTDF? I didn't need the snarky redhead behind me to tell me that I had a lot to learn.

Me: I really want to know.

Phoenix: Whatever. It's fine, it's fine… just… pay attention. You want to learn? I don't think so, but you should know.

She was right about that thing. I wasn't really looking forward to learning a whole new language. I knew three, Italyan, French, and English. Why did I need a fourth one? It would be as hard to figure out Spanish as it was to figure out Phoenix. Of course, I could have just been over-looking the obvious. Maybe the real, straight-forward truth was that Phoenix just wanted to be left alone. Or maybe she had multiple sides to her. Or maybe… there was no obvious with Phoenix. What else could you expect from a redhead?

Sr. Marvas: Ok, Alec, since you're new to this, you'll have to get the notes from…Senorita Avent? Would you do that?

I didn't have to look at Phoenix to know she was rolling her eyes. It was all in her huffy, reluctant tone.

Phoenix: Yeh, sure.

But, being me, I saw another chance to annoy her. I honestly felt like this wasn't just Mission Impossible, but maybe a second chance to be a teenager. That was something I couldn't afford to be when I was human. I looked back at Phoenix.

Me: And here you were, being so nice to me on my first day, calling _me_ the bitch.

Phoenix: I already dream of burning you at the stake enough as it is, don't make me actually do it.

That one hit home. I whirled back in my seat. An uncontrollable shock of fear zipped through me, a physiological horror I could not shake. I gripped my temples and tried not to close my eyes. I could see it all. All the furious villagers, advancing on my sister and I, me: not being able to protect her. The fire, the sharp points of knives and pitchforks, of anything the angry people could get to harm us. It was more like it was four days ago, rather than nearly 413 years ago. I realized I was breathing really hard. I guess Phoenix saw that, too.

Phoenix: Look, Itali, sorry. I didn't know you had a tyrannical fear of fire. I shouldn't have said that. I'm… I'm sorry.

Me: It's…Well, not okay, but I like the fact that even apologized at all.

That must have been a step up for her. I thought her whole goal was to make me feel miserable.

My mind: Don't be stupid! Of course she is. But even Phoenix must have her limits, or know the limits of who she's insulting.

This, in retrospect, was a skill I should have expected a girl like Phoenix to have. How else could she tear down some one? I knew she could do that, too, but maybe she _did_ have a heart and didn't like to do that. Why else would she, Phoenix Avent: The Girl Who Simply Didn't Give A Fuck, have apologized to me? I _was_ the only thing she apparently hated more than blondes. But even I wasn't too fond of the, well, whole lot of girls I had overheard talking about me and her. Gaggling about how hot I was, how Phoenix was a Hot Mess waiting to ditch school, how all of them were going to get me. The chances of that happening were between slim and no way in Hell. I had to deal with the Avent Twins (and when I got home, my own sadistic twin), already; I didn't need more idiots to look after. Was this what Phoenix dealt with everyday? Oh, I heard plenty of boys talking about her, too. Not in the way the girls did. The girls wanted her to burn in Hell (which she was going to, anyway, so why waste time with wishful thinking?), but the boys wouldn't shut up about "Oh, did you talk to her again?" "NO." "Bitch!" It bugged me so much, and at first I didn't know why. But then I knew that it must have been because any boy who showed interest in her could have very well jeopardized my task. That had to be it. I mean, it was obvious that Nate had a sort of crush on her. And, well, I could see that. As much as I hated admitting it, Phoenix was beautiful, with her odd gray eyes and flowing red waves. I guess she just saw what she wanted to be, not what she wanted to look like, because she didn't care how pretty she was. Did she even know? Besides, Phoenix wouldn't have cared about any of them. Just like how I had a low tolerance of the stupidity of the girls of Pearlmurmer. Of all the idiots in this school. Two of them were talking about me in the class. I tried so hard not to roll my eyes at the whole thing, but failed.

Blonde One: Yeh, he really likes Phoenix, looks like it.

Blonde Two: And she likes _to hate_ him. We've got nothing to worry about, Bess.

The look the two blondes gave each other clearly said, "Nothing to worry about, except each other." I wondered why every other girl (who didn't even know me) already loved me, yet Phoenix seemingly hated me on sight. Once again, I blamed it on the red hair thing. Or the Twin thing, that could have played a part in it, too. It wasn't my fault I was apparently desirable to _everyone_ except the Avent Twins.

Phoenix: I won't say it again.

At first I thought she was talking to someone else and I had just been too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice. But then I realized, "You! Stupid. She's talking to you!"

Me: Um, what?

Phoenix: I said, I won't say anything like that again. I… I really am sorry…Alec.

Me: Did…you just…say my name?

Phoenix huffed and rolled her gray eyes.

Phoenix: Do you have any others?

Me: Well, yes. You seem to be fond of calling me Itali.

Was I hallucinating, or had Phoenix actually smiled at me without a drop of snarky-ness?

Phoenix: Yeh. Cuts all emotional ties. And don't say I've watched too much Zombieland, because I already am aware of this.

Me: Sure, sure.

Another thing to add to the list of "Phoenix-isms": Zombieland. The smile she flashed only lasted about a fraction of a second. Then her face clouded over almost immediately and she looked back to her notebook. Right. Couldn't be getting friendly with someone you already hated. I couldn't help but think of Haymitch Abernathy from The Hunger Games. I was right about one thing: There was no obvious with Phoenix Avent. Uggh… Aro should have sent Jane…

**Chapter 3:**** Misguided Ghosts**

_**Phoenix POV**_

I had only met two Alecs in my life, and both had _royally _pissed me off. So, even though I did feel terrible about saying that to Alec, I couldn't say that I wasn't happy about getting it out so that he knew I meant business. Misery Business. I was just glad I said sorry so that I didn't have anything on conscience. It would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't had such a strong affect on him. Was it a real phobia? That he was terrified of flames? It must have been, or he wouldn't have totally flipped out. But that wasn't something I needed to worry about. I had said sorry, hadn't I? Yes. So why worry? If Alec had a castle he had to bury, it was his deal, not mine. It would be better just to flat out ignore him for the rest of the day. Only five more hours and then I'd be done with him, Pearlmurmer, London. I wondered when I would get to see Mr. Dalton again. I hoped soon. I hadn't seen the man who was practically my father in two months, which was way too long. I knew Spanish enough, and it was mine and my Twin's last day, so I spent second hour daydreaming about meeting up with Mr. Dalton again. Where would we be traveling to next? Did he pick the next place out or our mother? Would be shoved into another torturous Ivy League school like Pearlmurmer? I shuddered at that last thought. I didn't think I could take another school like Pearlmurmer, unless there were at least _one_ other imaginative person in there. Wyvern was great and she was enough, but sometimes I kind of wanted someone who shared my artistic views or passion for music. Wy didn't exactly have a focused passion like I did, and that made her a little bit hard to get along with sometimes. Mostly that was only when I wanted to play my guitar or just sing rather than listen to her rant and rave about trivial crap that she would forget in five minuets. I had more important things to do than worry about what someone said just to make me mad, but Wyvern didn't work that way. I had music to distract me, which was my "IT", my one great love, my passion above anything else… and Wyvern just hadn't found her's yet. Have you ever heard "We Rock" from Camp Rock? Well, if not, listen to it, and then you'll know what music is to me.

Me (in a Mumble): Es difícil ser un diamante en un mundo de diamante de imitación.

Alec: What?

Me: What, what?

Alec: What did you just say in Spanish?

Me: I said 'Its hard to be a diamond in a rhinestone World.'

Alec: Someone's full of themselves.

Me: Shut up, Itali.

Alec snickered. I rolled my eyes. This was getting rediculas. Thank God for BOTDF, or I wouldn't be getting through a day without killing someone. They be hatn us, cause I'm fabulas!

Alec: è dura essere un diamante in un mondo strass.

Me: I understood one word of that…

Alec: Just repeating what you said.

For some reason, that totally rubbed me the wrong way, and I was very annoyed. Not enough to be mad, exactly, but _uber_ annoyed. I mean, BOTDF was _my_ savior, and I could just tell that this kid had no clue who they even were, none the less know their awesome Sexi-Techno style. (Don't quote me on the genre title.) I jumped as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, hurrying out the door. My next hour was conveniently located right down the hall, and Mr. Barvel was my second favorite teacher. However, I was the only freshman in his class, which had been super awkward, even for me, my first few days at Pearlmurmer. But would that change soon? Did I dare try to hope that Alec and I didn't have _three_ classes in a row together? Was it simply to much to… What the Hell? I ran into the room. Oh, great! Mr. Barvel had totally rearranged the whole room. I looked over in my little corner that usually kept me in a nice isolation. My desk was nowhere to be found. All the damn desks had been pushed into tables. I huffed and walked in, flipping my stuff on the desk-table farthest from the door. I sat with a fixed glare set on my face. Oh, I was peeved. I told myself to relax, who was going to want to sit with me anyway? I could only think of one … No! I had to keep relaxed. He was _not_ going to be in this class. I was focusing all my energy on the little chant in my head "He won't be coming, he won't be coming, he won't be coming…" The bell rang, and I sort of jumped. I looked around, and the room was full of people. Wow, had I zoned out! I looked around quickly again. Could it be? _Everyone _had found seats away from me, so I had the whole desk- table to myself. I sighed with relief. One of the juniors in the class, who I actually sort of liked, named Bryant, grinned at me.

Bryant: Poor, Freshman, all by herself.

Me: A little isolation is all Freshman asks for.

Bryant laughed good-naturedly. This was what I liked about him: He just wasn't a jerk. He was just a good guy. It was weird that this was what I liked about him. I mean, I hated people. The sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. (And I don't mean hating people, I was born that way). I did a fast double take across the room. I could have LOLed; I was overcome with such sudden giddiness. Alec was nowhere to be seen. It was like Heaven! I started humming and kicked my feet up on the desk across from me. It was _after_ the bell had rang and Alec _wasn't there._ Unlike second hour, this was real hope. It felt weird to be optimistic. For once. I closed my eyes, knowing my dream was going to last. How good could it get? Last day at sucky Pearlmurmer (which also meant I would see Mr. Dalton soon), a table all to myself, and no Alec! Heaven felt pretty good. That's why I stopped, period, with the optimism crap.

Mr. Barvel: We've got a new student today.

At first, I refused to believe it. I just allowed the smile to go from my face, but didn't dare open my eyes. Maybe he meant someone else… But I heard all the idiot girls either sigh or giggle and I knew it had to be Alec. I still kept my eyes closed. Maybe this was just a little nightmare. No such luck. Although, what the hell kind of luck did_ I_ have? Alec plopped his stuff down, smirking right at me. You would think the kid would have given up by now.

Alec: He-ey, Phoenix! Nice to see a familiar face in this bunch.

I didn't answer him, oh I was way passed that. I just looked ahead and tried to think of Wyvern and Mr. Dalton. Then I remembered that Mr. Dalton knew Alec's familia. Was it better to let him know that I knew, or to just keep my mouth shut? I decided to do what was natural and keep my mouth shut up tight. I would be rid of him as soon as the last bell rang. Hell, I would be rid of the whole lot of London. I tried not to judge the whole city based on one crappy school, but it was pretty tough. Third hour passed much more quickly than I thought it would. I wasn't all that eager to go to my math class. I had no hope that it would be Alec-free. What I already knew didn't make me fell disappointed, just tired. I walked into Mrs. Druid's classroom, placing my stuff at my desk; which was in the worst location possible for that room. We sat in alphabetical order and I was in the first desk, first row, closest to the door. It sucked. A lot. All the students piled into the room as the minute bell rang. This was just perfect. At least Alec wouldn't sit anywhere near me. He walked in, saw me, and smiled. It wasn't like one of his smug smirks; it seemed like a real friendly smile. I was tired of it. I just forced a smile and waved at him. The song "The Only Exception" came into my head. I guessed it was my body's subconscious way of relaxing. I didn't care, it worked well enough. Mrs. Druid hurried in as the final bell rang.

Mrs. Druid: Okay, we can go to lunch as soon as I take attendance.

She took attendance, didn't bother calling any special attention to Pearlmurmer's newest victim, er, _student_. She looked up and nodded to the door. We all scrambled out into the hallway, joining the other kids being let out for the first lunch shift. Alec trailed at my side, silent. I didn't really mind it as much as when I still had slivers of hope that he wouldn't be near me the rest of the day. Giving up didn't feel as bad as most people played it up to be. I clopped down the stairs, having no trouble ignoring my tall shadow. I made my way to the lunch line, snaked through, got my lunch, walked over to the very edge of the lunch room, and sat by myself, as usual.

**Chapter 4:**** Ignorance**

_**Alec POV**_

I got out of the lunch line and spotted Phoenix over by herself, totally isolated from the rest of the cafeteria. I noticed a table of girls kind of looking at me. I wanted to tell them I was madly in love with Phoenix Avent, just to make them mad. Or at least make them stop staring. But, weighing the pros and cons, Phoenix would have my head for something like that. Not that I was scared of a human, but females was a whole different kind of fear, even if my twin wasn't a girl. I glanced at the table. One of them waved at me. I recognized her. It was Bess, or Blonde 1, from Spanish.

Bess: Hey, Alec! You can come sit with us if you want to!

I bit my lip and looked at Phoenix again. Was I really going to get the information I need on her and her twin from Phoenix herself? No, probably not. I decided to get what I could from the table of ogling weirdos. I walked over and sat down, pushing back my lack of female-know-how.

Bess: Great! I'm Bess, by the way. And these are Anna, Kelsie, Jayla, and Leigh.

If my guesses were correct, Anna was Blonde 2 from Spanish, Kelsie and Jayla were the two brunettes, and Leigh was a hazel-hair. I was more looking at Phoenix from across the room rather than paying attention to what didn't matter in the slightest. They all smiled and blushed like dorks and waved. I wanted to smirk and ask what grade they were getting in sex education, but I just smiled shyly. Had a pretense to keep up.

Me: Hi. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Alec Volturi.

Bess: Oh, we all know who you are!

My mind: Of course you do. In fact, it's probably the only thing you know that's not sex related.

My mouth: I'm obviously new, so I was wondering… what's with Phoenix Avent? She's been giving me death stares all day.

They all groaned in disgust and rolled their heavily lined eyes.

Bess: What _isn't_ with her? She hates everybody, is socially inept, and doesn't talk to _anyone,_ except her twin. Seriously, Alec, you should stay away from her.

Anna: Yeh, you have real potential. Don't throw it away like that.

Bess: She is _such_ a nobody. And a bit of a freak.

Anna: Sloppy. Like, the sloppiest girl I've ever seen in Pearlmurmer. I wonder how the hell those twins even got in this school.

Me: Oh, Phoenix is very smart.

I felt the need to defend Phoenix. I didn't like her very much, but at least I knew her better than these girls. She was very clever, like Foxface clever, from The Hunger Games. She could outsmart any of these idiots. They rolled their eyes.

Anna: Okay, sure. May have brains, but obviously not the mon-_ey_.

The girls laughed, but I just stared, not amused at all. These were some real bitches. No wonder Phoenix didn't talk to anyone here. They were all psychos.

Me: Well, how do you know that?

Everything stopped. They all stared at me, astounded. Bess spoke up first.

Bess: Well, look at how they dress. Especially Wyvern. I mean, come on! All _she_ ever wears is that ugly brown hoodie and pajama pants. Seriously. At least Phoenix seems comfortable in herself. Wyvern is just…

She didn't finish. I had to admit they were right about Wyvern. She kind of did dress like a hosier. And I had seen her in the halls, snapping back at every comment made to her. Phoenix could not have cared less. And, well, for someone as boy-crazy as Wyvern, she could have taken a _little_ more pride in her appearance. But that certainly didn't justify the immature way these girls were acting.

Me: Well, I can tell you for a fact that Phoenix just does not care. Have you ever even tried talked to her?

Anna: Well, duh. We all have. She just doesn't speak and…

Me: What did you all converse about?

My voice turned slightly sharp. I had gone to school with people like this when I had been human. And the way Phoenix handled them was way better than I had ever handled it. I usually tired not to cry. I wanted to be strong for Jane. But that all disappeared whenever she fell asleep. But I never had a loving father to go home to. My beautiful mother, named Olivia, had died when Jane and I were about eleven and my father…I hated him, there was no other way to say it. I hated him and wished it had been me to kill him. All he did was drink, _not_ provide for his own children, have affairs with hundreds of who-knows what, and beat us. There was a lot of that. The girls were clearly getting uncomfortable. Bess coughed.

Bess: Um, well, let's see… We tried to be friendly with her, but…

Me: Oh, really, now?

Bess: Um, yes? It didn't really go too well… for us… uh…

Anna: Long story short: We tried, she didn't want anything to do with us, and told us rudely. Phoenix is just a freak, really.

Bess: Yeh. I said Hi to the girl and she looked at me, didn't even smile, and said Hi back, as if I was barley even there! I could tell she wasn't a big social person, and I don't like those kinds of people. It just wasn't going to work out.

Me: Seems like a crappy reason.

Bess: I know, it's like 'Chick, what's your deal? I'm trying to be nice and…'

Me: Oh, I meant _your_ reason. What was going on when you first talked to her?

Bess: I… I… We were in Spanish and I sat by her, trying to be nice to the new kid. And we were taking notes and…

Me: See, there's where it went wrong for you. I've only known her for a day and a half, and even I can tell you that she's very focused. She wasn't being rude. She was focused on her work rather than you. Is that why you're peeved? Because she wasn't solely enticed by you? The world of Pearlmurmer may revolve around you, _Bess_, but Phoenix's does not. Sad thing you couldn't pick that up.

Now I knew why Phoenix had hated me on sight. She probably thought I was just some pretty boy who had the same attitude as these girls. She probably thought I'd just fit in right with them; get sucked up into a social-climbing rig. I couldn't really blame her, thinking that. It's all she had probably ever known. And she couldn't afford to get friendly with someone she would lose to her petty enemies. At that moment, I decided that, even though she hated me, I would like Phoenix Avent.

Me: I think I'm done here. Bye, Bess, Anna, Kelsie, Jayla, Leigh.

I ignored their shocked faces as I stood up. I crossed the cafeteria, dumped my tray of untouched food, and walked over to Phoenix. I sat down. She ignored me, her eyes glued to the book she was reading.

Me: Phoenix, I want to tell you something.

Her eyes never tore from the page, scanning back-and-forth a mile a minuet.

Me: I'm truly being sincere.

Still, the redhead didn't acknowledge me in any way shape or form.

Me: Uh, Phoenix? Phoenix? Are you ignoring me because _your_ mad or to make _me_ mad?

There was no getting her attention away from that stupid book. I finally pushed her shoulder.

Me: Phoenix!

She looked at me, her face so full of shock that it was downright funny. I laughed as she took a second to fully came back to Earth from wherever the book had taken her.

Phoenix: How long have you been there? I didn't even notice you!

Me: Yeh, kind of seemed like that.

Phoenix: I just get so wrapped up in my book sometimes… Are you sure you were here?

Me: Yes! What are you reading that's so good anyway?

She grinned and held up the book so that I could see the cover. It was The Hunger Games. Then I got it.

Me: Right. I'm a huge fan of the series, too. But, I wanted to talk real fast. About… why you… shouldn't hate me.

Phoenix: Go on, Itali.

Me: I promise, I'm not a blonde. I'm not like the immature people here. I know how to understand. Those freaks have no...

Phoenix: Don't say that word. Freak, I mean. I don't like it. At all. I hate it more than the word 'Retarded'. Besisdes, what do you want me to do with what you just said anyway?

Me: Try to see reason…

Phoenix: What reason? It doesn't matter anyway, Itali, I'm…. Oh, nevermind.

She picked up her book and started reading again. But I wasn't finished making my point.

Me: Listen, Phoenix, you're way more mature than that. I know you can see my reasoning, you can understand, too.

Phoenix: Still, what can I do? I guess you should know…

She put down the book, looking right into my blood- red eyes shaded by brown contacts. My eyes were brown when I was human.

Phoenix: This is mine and Wy's last day here at Pearlmurmer. Our… dad is moving us again. I don't know where to, but out of England. If it turns out he's shoving us into Itali then… guess I'll see ya on the other side.

She looked at her book and didn't give me a second thought. Oh, this was just brilliant! What was I going to tell Aro? And Ciaus would just throw one of his hissy-fits. And what would that mean for Gianna? Not that she meant all that much, she was just a human. But it was not bad to have someone to get all the technical stuff done and handle the money so that us very un-tech-savvy vampires didn't have to. I sighed heavily and sank back into the chair. This was never ending. It was going on and on and on.

**Chapter 5:**** Feeling Sorry**

_**Phoenix POV**_

I noticed the look on Alec's face. But what could I do? Tell Mr. Dalton that I wanted to stay here? Hell No! Alec could kiss that notion goodbye! I wanted out of this joint ASAP. I went back to my book, and, well, got a _little_ wrapped in it again. So I never knew Bess Shrouder, blondest of the blondes, was coming up to my table until she slammed her unscathed, dainty fist on the surface. I glanced up at her.

Me: What is it, Bess?

Bess: Seriously, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?

Me: I was born that way, like Lady Gaga…

Bess: If you hate someone, then hate them. Don't try to mack on someone who you don't even like just so _I_ can't have a chance. You want everyone to think that you want nothing to do with anyone, but that's not true. You totally just proved that you're a little slut because you hated Alec up until I tried to be nice to him, now _this_? You're such a Bitch.

I didn't know whether I wanted to slap her in her face or laugh in her face. I felt a weird little half smile of bemusement come onto my lips.

Me: Um, okay. A. I_ am_ a bitch. B. I just hope you do realize _Itali_, here, came to sit by _me_, not the other way around, Bess. So why don't you go back to your un-lovable band of losers and leave me alone? Just take the fall.

I picked up my book and tried to read again. But Bess, being Bess, had to say something that, in her mind, would offend the hell out of anyone.

Bess: Oh, sure, Phoenix. But a little friendly advice; I've heard that crack makes you skinnier. You should really try it.

Me: Well, it doesn't look like it's done much for you. Call me a skeptic, but it doesn't look like it does much for your slaves over at your table either. I would really rethink that, Bess. That's my un-friendly advice.

With that, I picked up my tray and went to dump it in the trash can. I heard Alec get his small input, too.

Alec: I think that was your dismissal.

I grinned to myself. I looked at Bess, moving fast, red-faced with embarrassment, back to her own territory. I smiled wider. It was about time the girl got a taste of her own medicine. And Alec's minor jab was the icing on, well, more of a cupcake than a cake, but you know. Or hot fudge on the ice cream, if you prefer. In that small second I had an epiphany, and I _loved_ epiphanies. We may not have liked each other, Alec and I, but he was doing something that shocked me, and almost nothing shocked me in a _pleasant _way. He was on my side. Why? Who the hell knew. But I wasn't complaining. I'd worry about it later. I actually grinned at Alec as I sat back down.

Me: Maybe you're not such a blonde after all, Itali.

Alec: But not good enough to get my real name back?

Me: You haven't earned that yet. Patience is a virtue. Or at least that's what they've crammed down my throat since I started school.

I looked up at the clock. Lunch was almost over. I marked my place in my book, still wanting to rejoin Katniss in the arena, but alas, it was time to go back to the dreary world of math. And, God forbid Alec forgets his way back to Mrs. Druid's room. Oh, well. BOTDF. The rest of math went, well, boring, but I got by. Fifth hour (Biology. I swear, Peralmurmer was the _only_ school that made freshmen take _two_ science classes!) I spent my time thinking of how close the end of the day was, how soon I would see Mr. Dalton, and how soon I'd be saying Sayonara to London. By sixth hour language, I was so jittery I _had_ to get up and walk around. So I rubbed my temples and asked Mrs. Jin if I could go to the nurse for some pain-reliever. She let me go without a hitch and I took the longest rout possible to the nurse's. I stopped extra long to look at the newest student art work outside Mrs. Waltiss's room. Hell, I had a pass, I had an excuse, I was taking my sweet time. Until someone tapped on my shoulder. I whirled around to face guess who? Yep, you guessed it. Alec. He put the back of his flippin' freezing cold hand on my forehead,

Alec: How's your headache?

I swatted his hand away with two fingers and glared at him.

Me: The only headache I have is you, Itali. What do you want?

Alec: Well, sorry for being concered.

Funny. He didn't _look_ concered. I gave him a look that said I wasn't stupid.

Alec: Ok, I knew it was fake, but why? Are you a druggie?

Me: No! Of course not! I just needed to walk a little. I was getting too…antsy just sitting there for an hour.

Alec: Oh. So you fake sickness and just ditch? Small wonder they hate you here.

Me: It's not a sickness, just a pain. Like you, only not as bad.

Alec: Pensare ad esso come ... dolori della crescita

Me: I will _kill you._

Alec: Qualunque cosa tu dica, rosso...

Me: You think I'm joking!

Alec: Poi fare qualcosa al riguardo già

I turned sharply to see him smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Once again, the end of the day couldn't come soon enough. Alec walked after me. I sighed.

Me: Itali, what are you doing?

Alec: Following you.

Me: Why?

Alec: Does it _bother_ you?

Me: You know it does.

Alec: Yeh, that's why.

Me: You know I'm gonna kill you, right?

Alec: Do it…

Me: First of all, Ding, second, I'm going to kill you.

Alec: You make a lot of threats.

I didn't respond, just sighed and walked away. Why _wouldn't_ Alec follow? I sighed again and ignored him. What else was there to do? _Give_ him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under my skin? No! I made my way down the winding halls of Pearlmurmer, stopping for short seconds to read a poster of events or look at student artwork scattered about the white walls. I wished I could paint a mural on them. The smooth, white surface was a perfect canvas. But murals took weeks, even months, sometimes, to do completely, and it just wasn't going to happen. I brushed my palms against the wall as I walked.

Alec: Do you have to do that?

Me: Do _what_, you impossible kid?

Alec: Drag your hand across every surface you come across? You really have a habbit of doing that.

Me: Do not…

Alec: Yes, you do.

Me: Sure, okay, fine then.

Only one more hour, Phoenix…

**Chapter 6: All I Wanted**

_**Alec POV**_

An hour. That's how long I had.

An hour. That's how long I had. How was this going work out? Well,Phoenixhad her day made, if only I wasn't there to bother her. We had seventh hour, our last hour of the day, together, of course, but I had until 2:30, and my chances of obtaining Phoenix's interest were between slim and no way in Hell. I was thinking more of a way to explain things to Aro rather than Phoenix when I walked into the Honor's Science already sitting in the very back by herself. I suppressed a grin as I remembered the lunch scene with Bess. I walked noiselessly to the empty seat next to the snarky redhead. She looked at me, her expression a mix of exasperation and expectancy. I smiled pleasantly at her.

Me: Hello, again, You.

Phoenix: Yeh. Hi.

Me: Guess this is our last hour together…

Ouch. It was annoying to halfway admit defeat.

Phoenix: I know. But, hey, Worry About it Later…

Me: I'll try.

Phoenix: Well, it's what gets me through the day, anyhow.

Me: I think a lot of songs get you through the day.

Phoenix: How do you know it's a song?

Me: You live, eat, sleep, breathe music.

Phoenix: Oh, I do, but I didn't think it was so obvious. Ah! Radio Waves!

I gave her a look, and she just laughed and grinned. Maybe it was more of a Wyvern thing. We both looked ahead as the class started. With each minute passed, I grew more and more flustered and confused of what I was going to do. Nothing was coming to me. Kidnap her? Yeh, let's see how far _that_ got me with a girl like Phoenix! Especially if Aro intended for me to turn her into a vampire. It just wouldn't end well for anyone.

Phoenix: You're my partner.

Me: For what?

Phoenix gave me a look. I had been so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't even heard what we were supposed to be doing. It wasn't easy for a vampire to get that distracted to where their senses were detracted as well.

Phoenix: For the lab we're doing right now. It's just inclined planes and measuring velocity of marbles racing down them. Simple, easy. You know this stuff, don't you?

I snorted and didn't Phoenix gave me a snarky smirk, and stood up with her pencil, notebook, and calculator.

Phoenix: Then let's get started.

We made our way over to the counter tops where the materials were already set up for at it with concentration. I watched for a few seconds, until I realized that she was just looking at the piece of wood, and really nothing else. I grinned.

Me: Terra di testa rossa

Phoenix: What?

Me: Niente

Phoenix: Gly klyst nacca sty la maccas ena stasta gree kastarrs, cama sees majabb. Kloop-khooplahtitee, mitsas kuri yaheemees, janes tuppa tule se, anna kappa ka.

Me: That was kind of freakish.

Phoenix: It's an old Estonian nursery rhyme. I don't remember the exact translation, but I do know it has something to do with a bunny hiding from a hunter in a moose's home and then he gives the moose his paw as a reward. It's where the old "Lucky Rabbit's Foot" myth originated from. It's fun to say.

Me: Oh, ok. That sounds cool.

Phoenix: It is, kind of, to me.

After that, she lapsed into silence and I felt an odd sensation. I realized I wanted her to keep talking. It somewhat distracted me from the situation I was growing into.

Me: So... you... wanted me to be your partner kind of abruptly. Have you recently come to enjoy my company?

Phoenix: No. But you would've butted your head in to be my partner anyways, so why try to fight off the inevitable? Plus, I figured you were missing Jane...

She suddenly clamped her mouth shut. I heard her teeth grind together. She looked away from me, but I knew her expression looked as if she had said something she shouldn't have. And I had to say that mine was probably shocked. I cleared it right away and let my voice come out normal, but a bit cautious.

Me: How do you know about my twin sister?

Phoenix: Well, guess you might as well know now. My father, Edward Dalton, quote unquote, used to work with Gianna. I suppose you know who I mean? Well, I also know your dad, Aro, your uncles, Marcus and Ciaus, and your twin sister, Jane.

I shook my head, her head still turned. She knew who Aro, Ciaus, Marcus, and Jane were, but she was under the impression that Aro was my father. I huffed.

My mind: I wish.

My mouth: They're not my uncles or my father. I just live with Aro and his brothers. He's like a father to me and Jane, but he's not really our dad. I know it doesn't make much of a difference, but...

Phoenix: No, I understand. Mr. Dalton isn't my birth father. My real dad died when we were only three. I don't remember him much, but I know I got my hair from him. His was thick, red, and wavey, too. I remember his eyes were Wyvern's brown. My mother, Kalila, her eyes are green. I don't know where I get my bluish-gray ones. Edward's are teal-y dark blue, but I suppose that that doesn't matter.

I looked at Phoenix with wide eyes. Had she really just opened up to me? Even if it was just a tiny bit? I had to keep her going.

Me: What was your real father's name?

Phoenix: Rose. Rose Avent. That was his name.

Me: Rose? That was his real name?

Phoenix: Yes, it was. And don't make fun of it! I know Wyvern didn't like it, but she can get the hell over it. It was different, unique, and it was the name our grandmother gave to him. So is my mother's name and so are mine and Wy's.

Me: No way. Do you want to know what my parents' names were?

Phoenix: Yes.

Me: My father's name was Simitri and my mother's was Olivia.

Phoenix: I like Olivia, and Simitri is alright, but I like _Dem_-itri better.

I nodded and we went back to work. If she liked Demitri so much...

Me: I live with a guy named Demitri.

Phoenix: Oh, is he Aro's son or something?

Me: No, he and his... brother Felix just live with us. I live in a pretty big place. It's actually a real castle, old too. It's a good size, considering a ton of people live there.

Phoenix: Like how many are we talking?

Me: A lot. There's me, Jane, Aro, Ciaus, Marcus, Demitri, Felix, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Gianna, The wives...

Phoenix: Does the list keep going?

Me: Yes, it's a lot longer.

Phoenix: Wow. How do you guys manage? I would go fracking insane!

Me: It's not always easy, but we mostly all get along with each other.

Phoenix picked up our sheet of paper and handed it to me.

Phoenix: Wow. We got farther on that packet than Bess has gotten with half the boys in this school.

Me: Phoenix!

She shrugged and went to her seat and started packing her stuff up. She glanced back at me and nodded to the clock. I looked over and saw that it was 2:27, only three more minutes until school was out. I sighed and handed our paper to the teacher and headed back to our table. I put up the chairs forPhoenixand looked back at the clock and a scowl formed on my face. 2:29. One more minute...Phoenix tapped on my shoulder.

Phoenix: You okay, dude?

Me: I'm fine.

Phoenix: You can't _possibly_ miss me when I'm gone...

My mouth: No...

My mind: But I'll have to track you down again, and by then you'll defiantly think something's up.

Phoenix: Well, sorry for whatever it is.

Me: Then say my name.

Phoenix: Okay, I'm not _that_ sorry for you!

Then the bell rang and I letPhoenixtear out of the room before me. I heard her immediately run into her twin and laugh. I waited until I heard them move a way from the door, then I walked out of the room. I watchedPhoenix's red waves bounce as she trooped down the stairs with Wyvern. I took a deep breath and followed the two girls. I could hear everything they were saying.

Phoenix: _Tree-frog Jell-o? _What is that?

Wyvern (after a giggle): Oh, my science class! They are so weird!

Phoenix: Uh, yeh. I'll say so!

When I got down the stairs I heard them both laugh giddily. This was their last day. Practically Heaven for two girls who hated this place. I had to think, FAST! I looked down the hall way and saw Wyvern standing on the right side of her twin and Phoenix was opening her locker. Did I have a chance at all? I didn't stop to think if I did. I took one step, and then I couldn't stop myself. I flew until I was only a few feet away from her.

Me: Hey Phoenix?

Phoenix: Yeh, Ita...?

She didn't get much farther than that before I spun her around, dipped her, and kissed her in front of everyone in the hallway, including Wyvern, whose jaw was dropped to the white tiled floor. The kiss lasted for about five seconds, and then I spun Phoenix back up to stand next to a dumfounded Wyvern.

Me: Bye.

Then, as fast as I could without exposing vampires to the world, I dodged down the hall way, not looking back.

**Chapter 7: ****Hello, Hello**

**_Phoenix_****_ POV_**

I just stood there, like an idiot, speechless, my mouth agape. I just stared at his back, moving quickly away from us, through the crowd that had faces sharing my expression, except for Bess and Anna, whose faces were a mask of fury and disbelief. Yeh, Honies, I was in disbelief, too. I realized half the people were looking at me, and I knew they were watching my face burn as red as my hair. I slammed my locker closed, grabbed my twin sister by her elbow and dragged her down the hallway.

Me: Let's blow this joint.

Wyvern: You… why… what was _that?_

Me: I said let's _get out of here._

Wyvern: But wha'…?

Phoenix: Wyvern! I know!

Wyvern: Should I… or should you…?

Me: Wy, _please. _Not now.

To the rare good grace of my twin, she kept her mouth shut. We got outside, and it started to rain. I took a deep breath and looked around. No one looked like it was any different from any other day. I grimaced. _They_ hadn't witnessed the show back inside by my locker. I pounded down the pavement toward the parking lot. My head was spinning, and not in the good way. Why? That was _my_ question. Why the hell had he done that? Just fracking kissed me in front of _everyone!_ But, in a way, that was okay. Because I was on my short walk to freedom. Away from Alec, away from Pearlmurmer, away from London! All I needed was to spot Edward and/or his black Monte Carlo and I would be fine. I looked at Wyvern.

Me: Do you see him anywhere?

Wyvern (after a laugh): Who? Edward or Alec?

I glared at her and threw an elbow at her ribs, which she neatly dodged. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything else. All I wanted to do was find my father and get away from Pearlmurmer. I looked around again, seeking for any sign of him. I was starting to get anxious that he forgot to come get us or that he might be lost or maybe he just simply not coming… Wyvern grabbed my arm and I saw her brown eyes brighten with joy. I looked at what she was staring at and saw Edward, leaning on his Monte Carlo, always acting so cool and sleek. Classic Edward Dalton. We tore off to his car, shouting, like two little kids at a parade.

Me and Wyvern: EDWARDEDWARDEDWARDDALTON!

We crashed into him as he began laughing. I realized I was actually _crying _and stopped that right away. We pulled back and I saw that Wyvern was sobbing, and I felt a little bit better about my few soft tears. Edward was a little bit sniffely, too. I wrapped my arms around him again.

Me: We've waited much too long for this. It can't happen again, Daddy.

I felt Edward shaking with laughter. I kept my arms around his torso, but pulled away to look up at his face. His teal-y eyes were brighter than I remembered and tears threatened to make their reappearance. I pushed them back and said what I was thinking.

Me: What are you laughing at?

Edward: You, Nix. You haven't called me "Daddy" since you were about seven.

Me: Well, I've missed you like crazy! Plus, I guess I didn't really do that on purpose, it just slipped out like that.

Edward: Okay, Nix. I've missed you both very much, too. But right now, we need to get somewhere in about an hour. So, I have some cloths for you to put on in the back, and you're not going to like it…

Edward opened the back door of his car and brought out two white boxes, one with a red velvet bow and one with a blue crinoline bow. He handed the red one to me and the blue one to Wyvern. We looked at him suspiciously, expecting further explanation. He sighed and gave us a half-reassuring, half-pleading smile.

Edward: Look, I did my best to find stuff that you girls would look nice in, but still like. It might not be so obvious, but just give it a chance. It's for where we are going. I can't tell you now, it's a surprise, but if you girls can sell it, and I know you can, you'll be in.

Wyvern: In what? I don't know what you mean, Dad. Is it like a club or something?

Edward: Something. Just go into the school and change really fast. Oh! I almost forgot!

Edward grabbed something else from the back of the car and handed it to me. It was a white and blue stripped bag from some fancy place. French cursive in gold letters that only Wyvern would understand. Oh, yeh! Have I mentioned that Edward and my mother are filthy rich? You wouldn't think it, by the way me and my twin chose to dress or act, but they both were CEOs of some international service company. I used to pretend they ran the Red-light District in Amsterdam, until I found out it was just a huge strip club, then those day-dreams stopped. Anyways, I peeked into the bag and saw an assortment of lipsticks, foundations, eyeliners, and eye shadows. I sent a glare at Edward. He shot me a look back.

Edward: I know, I know, but humor me just for now. Now hurry! We've got to get going!

So me and Wyvern hustled it back into the school. We dipped into the bathrooms and I couldn't help but grin. I kind of liked the bathrooms of Pearlmurmer. I didn't know about the boys' bathrooms, but the girls' had bright pink walls, creamy colored floor tiles, and rich brown stall walls. It made me feel like I was vacationing inside a Neapolitan ice-cream cone. It was kind of cool. I slid into the last stall, the big one made for kids in wheel chairs. I liked my space, especially when I had to get dressed. I pulled off the red velvet bow off the box and pulled off the top. I was pleasantly surprised.

Me: Aw, Edward…

I pulled out a short black skirt with metallic silver stripes, horizontal. I loved stripes! And it was so… Alice in Wonderland, with just a touch of Kerli-like poof. I dragged out some black patterned tights and saw that there was a pair of plain, black flats. Okay, I preferred just my sneakers, but Edward had mentioned something about an hour. I could deal for that long. I hurried and put on my tights, elated that there were no mirrors around, because I can tell you right now, me putting those suckers on was _not_ a pretty Van Gough picture. I slipped on the silky flats and sighed. Then I told myself to suck it up. So it wasn't 100% my style, but I told Edward I was going to humor him, and that's what was going down. I yanked off my shirt and looked to the box for further clothing instructions. I pulled out a dark gray sweater with more black stripes. The long sleeves had glittering sparklies all over them, and the shoulders had big gems all wound together in a net of little chains. I grinned.

Me: Daddy, you did good!

Wyvern: I know, right? I thought I'd hate it, and I do hate these heels, but I love this dress.

Me: He really did try, like he told us.

I pulled on the sweater and headed out of my stall at the same time Wyvern did. We gasped as we saw each other. Wyvern had on a tea-length dress made up of purple lace, plain black heels, and a clear, jeweled anklet. We took each other in with smiles.

Me: You look so beautiful, Wyvern.

Wyvern: Not as good as you, Nix. It's epic!

Me: We both look epic, for fancy-fied.

Wyvern laughed and I pulled up the French store bag. We went over to the mirrors and left each other to our own devices. When we were done, I looked over at Wyvern. She had brushed on peachy blush, a creamy gloss, and blue eyeshadow. I bit my lip, and looked back at my face in the mirror. I had glossed on deep, darker red lips, brown eyeliner, black shadow and no blush. I nodded to myself. For a second I thought I had too much on, but Wy and I had different skin tones and eye colors, obviously, so it worked for me. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

Wyvern: You don't have too much on, trust me, Nix. You look great.

Me: You do, too. You always do.

Wyvern: No way. _You're _the one who was blessed with the beauty _and _the brains. You never seem to notice all the guys who really do check you out.

Me: And you do?

Wyvern: Well, yes. It's hard not to.

Me: Apparently, it is for me. Besides, who cares who checks me out? I'm just me. I'm Phoenix. No amount of "checking out" will ever phase that.

Wyvern sighed heavily. Her next words were barley audible.

Wyvern: I wish I could do that…

Me: Do what?

Wyvern: Not notice boys. But it's not easy for me. I could count all the ones who have kept their eyes on you today, and it's a high number. Me, well, I can give you that, too, but it's pitifully low.

Me: Wy, it's okay, trust me. Who cares, really? I don't.

Okay, I did care. I cared that my own twin was lying to me. Boys! Checking me out! What a bunch of pure B.S. Nobody liked me, and I didn't blame them. I simply wasn't a happy, friendly person who liked people. I didn't need anyone's approval, either, so _that_ was also a big contributor to why people didn't like me. Most hunger for other's exception, and many lust after control over others, to have the power to crush them easily by just not liking them. I was neither of those people. What anyone else had to say or think didn't matter to me. I lived by one lyric and one lyric only: Love me or Hate me, but you want to Fuck me. Sexting. Blood On The Dance Floor. Look it up, if you have the guts. I dipped down and picked up our empty boxes and the French bag of make-up.

Me: Alright, then. Let's go.

We moved down the now deserted hallway. I looked around, making sure no one was around and I was alone to give a silent See You, Bitches to this horrid school. We made our way outside, Edward waiting for us in the circle drive. We climbed into the car, me in front, Wy in back. (Ding…) I looked at Edward, who had sunglasses on now.

Me: Where to?

Edward: I told you, it's a surprise. But you two _must be angels_ at this place, okay? It is so very important that you are golden here, or, well, not so good things will happen.

I looked back at Wyvern, suddenly a little bit nervous.

Me: Well, alright, Edward. But I still think we should have a hint or something.

Edward: Okay. Um… Gianna…

I felt my already pale face slip paler. My gray eyes darted to Edward's face and into the rearview mirror. Gianna? The same fracking Gianna that he used to have to work with? The same damn Gianna that _Alec Volturi_ lived with? I was suddenly so angry, I couldn't stand it and burst out.

Me: Fuck! That! I am not doing anything that concerns any _Italyans _at all! You can kiss that notion goodbye!

Edward looked at me in shock. He wasn't used to any outbursts from me. I mean, did I have a temper? No. But what kind of crap was this? Why in the world did our future and "Angelic Behavior" involve Gianna? Only one thing came to mind: Alec Volturi did this. Somehow, some way, _he_ did this. He was crazy! Mentally insane, and now_ I_ was going to have to suffer for it! I was so angry! I had never been so angry in my life! I glared at my father.

Me: I'm not doing this. You can't make me. Never! Nunca!

Edward gave me a small pleading look.

Edward: Oh, Nix, trust me…

Wyvern: Why? I'm with her, Edward. Why are you taking us some place where we don't even know, and now you tell us that Gianna is a part of it? Gianna Torlinio? The same one you had an affair with?

Edward: It wasn't an affair! Now you girls are going to do as I say, and act perfect! Do you understand me? Absolutely perfect.

I felt tears prick my eyes. I know it sounded childish, but this truly wasn't fair in any sense. I knew, _just knew_ Alec was part of this. What were his reasons for wanting me so bad? And why was Edward part of that? I let my tears fall. Edward saw this and reached over to wipe them away. I turned my head and wiped them away myself. No more. No more would I rely on this man, or anyone else. From now on, it was me and only me. It just went to show you, you couldn't trust anyone. The feeling of betrayal was domineering over my being. I folded my arms across my heart. How hard could it be, really? To stand on my own, without anyone else? Of course, there was still Wyvern, but I could take care of her. Plus, our mother, Kalila was there. She was just in New York City, but I could conjure up a way to get there somehow. Without Edward. How could he do this? And we had just met back up! I was so mad at him, I could've spit. I just stared out my window, at the passing trees and parks. Where ever we were going, it was out of London, and that was fine with me. Hell, we could've been heading to Bosnia-Herzegovina, and I would be just fine with that! I need a plan to ditch, though. Then tell Edward I wanted my mom, and had to get going to New York City. I liked NYC, but there were just other places to be. Like Barcelona,Paris, and, above all the others, Chicago. I couldn't wait to get to Chicago! That's where I wanted to be, where my life was destined. I sighed, thinking of my city. The next thing I knew, Edward was shaking my shoulder, pulling me out of a light doze. I looked around, then started thinking if my makeup was ruined. A quick glance in the mirror showed it was fine, but a new flush was on my cheeks. That happened when I woke up from sleep. I crawled out of the car with Wyvern at my side. Edward put a hand on either of our shoulders and guided us into this odd looking building. It looked old, Victorian style. My voice came out tired and hoarse.

Me: Where are we?

Edward:Somerset. It took longer than I thought to get here. Remember: Good as Gold, girls.

I nodded as he led us through the glass double doors. The woman wo-manning the desk, a small blonde with blue eyes, looked up at us as we hurried in.

Woman: Can I help you, sir?

Edward: Uh, yes. I'm here to see Julian Dodgson. He told me promptly at four-thirty.

Woman: Your name, please.

Edward: Edward Dalton.

Woman: I'm sorry, Mr. Dalton, but your name isn't here. Mr. Dodgson has nothing scheduled after three-thirty. Sorry, sir.

Edward: I hate to ask, but could you ring him up? If he's still here, that is.

Woman: I can try, sir.

Edward: Thank you.

She picked up a black phone behind her counter and the thing rang four times before a light male voice answered. I assumed it was this Julian Dodgson dude. I tried not to pay much attention to the growing feeling of tension. I kept my mind wrapped in the secure world of Kerli and Paramore. I looked at Wyvern, whose brown eyes were showing a glint of anxiety. The woman, who I heard Edward call Nichola, chatted along with Julian Dodgson until I was about to have an anxiety attack. I tugged on Edward's white long shirt sleeve. He put an arm around my shoulders and bent down to whisper to me.

Edward: You two are doing so well. I know your getting impatient, but it's going to be alright,Phoenix. I love you and won't let you down.

I almost said I loved him back, but caught myself. I had already compromised that from now on, it would be me, myself, and my twin. I looked at her and her face was getting more and more flustered and impatient. I touched her shoulder and she gave me a small smile. I nodded to the red and green striped chairs behind us and we sat down. I realized then that my legs had become stiff and achy. We sat there for a few minutes, and then Nichola spoke up.

Nichola: Mr. Dalton? You and your girls may go to see Mr. Dodgson now. It's room 303 on floor two.

Edward: Thank you, Ms. Essen.

Me and Wy got up and followed Edward to the golden elevator and I felt my anxiety peak when the doors closed. I felt like anything could happen without the blues eyes of Nichola Essen watching us. We got to the second floor and I kept one hand on my twin's shoulder. She reached up and put an arm around my shoulders. We both were wearing solemn, no-nonsense expressions; although I'm sure mine looked more like a defensive you-leave-me-alone-and-I'll-leave-you-alone scowl. We walked until we got to room 303, and Edward opened the door and- WHAT THE F*#! The room we stepped into was… my dream come true! Black and white zebra carpet, lime green walls with a rich, purple ceiling, a really funky shaped glass desk where a phone shaped like a hamburger was and a neon orange wheelie chair stood. The wall on the far side was all glass window, looking out at a nice park across from the building. A huge fish tank sat on the ground and three large koi fish swam around in it. A tall, blonde man with a purple velvet suit on was standing over it, feeding the fish. When he turned around and flashed us a pearly white smile, I had to do a double take. Was I in the Capitol? Cinna, is this Flavious's younger brother? Vienna! Octavia! Where's my Katniss makeover? Where's Ceasar Flickerman with my interview? I need sponsors for my time in the arena! Wyvern was having the same thoughts. Her voice was a low mutter.

Wyvern: Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-seventh Hunger Games begin.

I snickered, letting my "golden" act fall slightly. This man, Julian Dodgson, certainly was a character. He had short, blonde hair that he styled into this weird, punk rock/ Mohawk/ cone-shaped crop on his head. He had on more blush than Wy did, and fat pink lips and the _biggest_ blue eyes I had ever seen covered by small, round purple, hippie glasses.

Julian: Oh, hello, Edward. Why! Are these your girls? They are just beautiful! God, the redhead could be a model and the brunette a princess of…Russia!

I let a small smirky smile (really, I wasn't capable of any other smile) cross my face. I liked this guy. His voice was high and, well, I'm not going to lie, gay. But he was a liar. I wasn't beautiful, and I wasn't a tooth-pick so he left out the "full-figured" part of the model comment. But he was alright. Edward smiled at him.

Edward: Hi, Julian. Thank you; my girls are beautiful, aren't they? Do you have everything we need?

Julian: Oh, yes, I do!

Julian Dodgson bounded over to his desk and opened a pink Mac sitting on it, and checked some files, it looked like. He grinned and closed the Mac.

Julian: There! I've sent it to your phone, Edward. Now, I want the girls to try on their dresses, to see if they fit.

He looked at Wyvern doubtfully.

Julian: I mean, a size 13 for…Wyvern, right? I mean, are you sure we shouldn't have gone with a size ten or eleven?

I answered him before Edward did.

Me: It's cause of her boobs.

I poked one of them and Wyvern gave me this total "What the hell, you odd, Twin, you?" We both giggled and Edward gave us a look that shut us up. We turned to Julian, who was now rummaging through a large closet behind the koi fish tank. So many colors! Long dresses, short dresses, every color imaginable, and the coolest prints. I had to look away before I went into shock. Okay, I'll freely admit, I'm a tomboy, but don't underestimate how nuts I could get over dresses. Don't get me started on how obsessed I was with weddings. I felt Wyvern clutch my forearm. I looked over and saw her jaw was dropped and she was just as drooly as I was. Julian finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out two dresses on hangers. He gave us each one and pointed to the door.

Julian: My private dressing room is right across the hall, room 909

Me and Wy headed out into the hall and into room 303 squared. I couldn't wait to see the dresses Edward and Julian had picked for us. And, more importantly, why they had gotten us the dresses. But I had to wonder, because the alternative was to let it gnaw at my subconscious. I shut the door behind us, and unzipped the plastic bag. Un. Be. Leavable. I… didn't know how to describe it. It was long, black satin with huge, red and golden flower bursts bloomed on it and it made me anxious to twirl with the dress on. It had a halter top and most of the silhouette was covered in orange and red beads and had black meshy material covering up the low neck line. It had sort of a slit up the right side, stopping at my knee, but it didn't show much because it had the same sparkly black mesh stuff coving that up. It was so… Fire Nation. I took a deep breath.

Me: Let's not. Let's not look at each other until we're in our dresses.

Wyvern: Okay. Do you like your's?

Me: I _love_ it. You?

Wyvern: Same here.

I took two steps forward and started undressing.

Me: Oh, and don't look at me.

Wyvern: Yeh! Cause I was so going to!

I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was a total Katniss when it came to nakedness and undressing. I slipped into my dress, which was actually easy to get into. Way easier than the tights at least. I looked at my dress and sighed. I hoped Edward wasn't expecting me to wear any other shoes but my converse with this thing. I would kill myself in heels!

Wyvern: Got it on?

Me: Yep. Do you have yours on?

Wyvern: I do. Ready?

Me: One.

Wyvern: Two.

Me: Three!

I whisked around, my eyes still half-closed. They flew open when I caught the full glimpse of my sister. Her dress was pretty; not really my forte, but it was very "Wyvern". It was long and almost Grecian looking. The top was deep ocean blue and led to a flowy, free-ended thingy-ish deal-io… it was hard to describe, so let's make this short, sweet and to the point: It was two different blues, long and flowy. (If you want to see what it looks like, the link is on my page!) My twin was beaming. I flashed her a somewhat sad smile. Wyvern rarely felt beautiful, and I felt half of it was my fault. Honestly, I was so sick and tied of hearing about how thin and smart and beautiful I was from this girl. I wish (if she absolutely _had_ to complement me by some odd law of nature) that she would drag on about my singing voice. I would toss away the "beauty", the "thinness", and maybe even the smarts to keep what I valued most: My talent and love for music. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close.

Me: Look at you. Your so beautiful, Wyvern. You always are.

Wyvern: Thank you. You look beautiful, too.

I gripped my twin's hands and spun her around three times. I got a good glimpse in the mirrior and WOW! I looked like I was engulfed in flames! I pulled back from Wyvern and threw my arms up in the air.

Me: I am the Fire Lord!

Wyvern laughed. I loved her laugh. It was so high-pitched, just like her voice. My twin, uh, certainly has a voice that, ahem, _carries._ Ok that's a complete understatement. I joined her, my laugh just as girly and Ty-Lee-ish. I glanced at the door and nudged Wy's arm.

Me: Let's go. We've got to get going. I have a feeling we've got a long way to go…

**Chapter ****8: Misery Business**

**_Alec POV_**

I rubbed my temples. I was not having a good day at all. Jane knew that and patted my shoulder. I gripped her hand and sighed.

Me: At least I'm back with you. Seeing the Avent Twins together was starting to make me jealous.

Jane: It's okay now, Brother. No one blames you.

But, of course, people did blame me. Aro was disapointed, and I could tell, but he was very good at covering it up. Ciaus was just as angry, except he was not very good at covering it up. I closed my dark red eyes and let go of Jane's hand.

Jane: Let us go, Alec. You're thirsy, and you need blood right now.

Me: Heidi is not out...

Jane: We are four-hundred and fifteen years old. I think we can go on our own. Let's head out.

I sighed and just let my sister drag me outside, into the garden. I glanced over and saw a patch of black fire lillies, next to them, floating in the little pond next to it, white water lillies. I groaned and Jane looked at me, anelyzing me with her ruby eyes. I shook my head and jumped over the garden wall. Even though my eyes were near black and the burn in my throat was becoming a little uncomfertable, I still didn't feel like hunting. Soon, Jane and I came across a young couple just the same. The blonde woman was yealling at her husband to just suck it up and ask for directions. Jane nudged me and I looked down at her. She was smirking, and it made me think of Phoenix.

Jane: _We_ can give them directions.

I decided I was just going to live with the fact that I was going to have to track down the Avent Twins _again_ (and in seceracy) and get something to drink. Maybe it would make me feel better. I jumped on the black-haired man and drank. Oddly enough, It didn't make me feel any better. I wiped my mouth and looked Jane. She was staring at her human, who was still breathing, but knocked out. She handed her to me with a solemn look on her face.

Jane: Here, Alec. You need it more than I do.

I pushed the human back at Jane, shaking my head. She got that look of dermination on her face and pushed it back at me. I glared at her and shoved it into her arms. She hissed and tossed it back at me. I snarled at her and threw the human to the ground.

Me: Fine! Leave it! Just leave it!

Jane: Stop acting like that! You are frustrated and need more! Why can't you just take it, you stubborn fool!

Me: I am not the stubborn one! _You're _the one trying to force feed me to death like a hopless mother bird!

We stared at each other for a few moments, then smiled, seeing the humor of the situation. I dipped down and took the human. I crushed her throat to my moth, but didn't drink. I raised my eyebrows at Jane, askeing if she was sure she didn't want it. She shook her head. I bit and drank down all the blood. Jane heaved both bodies over her shoulders.

Jane: I'll get rid of these. Go on back.

Me: Okay, but...

Suddenly, without thinking about it, I gave my sister a hug, knocking the bodies out of her hold on accident. After all, she was all I had had since the beginning, and why didn't I tell her I loved her every day? The Avent Twins did. They never ended a conversation without saying those words

Me: Jane, I love you. I love you more than anything else, and don't try to tell me that you love me more, beacause no one could love anyone more than I love you unless they understood how twins worked.

Jane pulled back and stared at me, her face serious.

Jane: Tell me about her, Alec. Tell me about Phoenix Avent.

Me: Well, she's not nice, sweet, or charming, but she'll make you think she is. She's a clever, manipulative little street rat, and I love that about her. She loves music more than anything. She hates me, especially because kissed her in front of everyone. She's very mature for her age, and she doesn't like it when she can't understand things. She reminds me of you, a little bit. She's pretty, and she doesn't like the word 'Freak' at all. She loves her twin and Edward Dalton very much. She's not really any one thing, more like a bunch of different things mashed together. She is like a paintsplatter, I guess you could say.

Jane: Would I like her? Would she like me?

Me: She might, you might. I don't know. It's hard to tell with both of you.

Jane: Let's go back.

I followed after my sister, her blonde hair shining with the faint rays comming through the emerald-jade trees. We walked in silence and came back to the wall enclosing the garden. We leapt over the wall, landing nimbly on our toes. We made our way through the winding stone path to the wooden door on the side of the castle. Jane opened the door for me and I smiled at her.

Jane: I hate seeing you upset.

She closed the door as she said this. She placed her small hand on my shoulder. I covered it with mine, just like before.

Me: I'll be okay. I know Aro isn't too upset, and...

Just then we heard steps hurrying tword us. I knew them immediatly.

Felix: Alec, Jane. We have some guests comming in any minuet. Aro wants you both in the throne room now. He says it is absolutly imparetive.

Jane and I looked at each other. Absolutly imparetive? That had to be dismal. We ran with Felix to the elevater, and quickly pressed the button that read "2". I looked up at Felix.

Me: Did Aro say anything else?

Felix: No, not really. He just said that you would not want to miss it.

Jane and I looked at each other again. I wondered if it was possibly the Cullens, or a different visitor claiming of an injustice. I pondered if I was up for being used as a mercy tool. But then again, it never hurt or mattered. Jane nudged me.

Jane: Do you miss her?

Me: _No! _God, no!

Jane: So you didn't like her?

Me: I tried getting her to like me, but...

Jane: That isn't what I asked.

I pushed my hair back, wondering what my sister wanted from me. I didn't answer her as we came to the second floor. We entered the throne room, and Aro cast a smile at us immediatly. He stood up and walked over to me. He held out his hand to me. I looked at it.

Me: What?

Aro's eyes widened and Jane huffed at my side. I looked at her, then back at Aro.

Aro: Give me your hand, Alec, my dear.

Me: I'm not so sure that is a good idea.

Aro looked at me, puzzled. And he rarley looked puzzled.

Aro: Why ever not?

Me:To be perfectly honest, I don't _want_ you to.

Aro's eyes narrowed slightly in brief thought. He gave me a somewhat weary look.

Aro: If you wish.

So simply said, but I knew it had just been a blow to his egotistical control. What made me feel uneasy was the fact that I really didn't care. Did that mean... I was becoming like Phoenix Avent? Just then, we all heard the elevater come up and a shuffle of human steps walk out. I knew it wasn't Heidi, there wasn't enough humans. One was Gianna.

Gianna: The very last door at the end of this hall is where you should go, Edward.

Did she mean Edward as in Edward Dalton, the Avent Twins' father figure? It had to be, because it wasn't a vampire Edward.

Edward: Thank you, Gianna. We'll go from here.

Three humans went walking, and I suddenly knew who it was. It was Phoenix and Wyvern Avent. I looked at Aro, my face surprised. Then, I was angry and my voice came out as a hiss.

Me: What did you do?

He didn't even look at me, and I turned to Jane. She didn't wear an expression of anything. I listened to the steps and voices.

Edward: You coud at least say hi.

Phoenix: You said I had to come, not that I had to interact with people. And, right now, I'm missing The Closer, so...

Edward: Oh, you give so much up, Phoenix.

Phoenix: Yeh, okay, but you're the one who taught me that if you didn't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.

Edward: Okay, now...

Wyvern: We know, we know, best behavier.

Corin opened the double wooden doors and the three walked in, Edward in a black classic tuxedo, and the Twins in beautiful dresses. Wyvern looked like she was wearing a waterfall and Phoenix was engulfed in firey embers. Of course, she was wearing her sneakers. Her stance was so classicly her. Udderly bored expression, popped out hip, one bent knee, hands on her hips. All the way Phoenix Avent. I noticed that she wouldn't look at me, but kept her gray eyes wondering around the room, not looking impressed, as usual. She purposly kept her head from even turning in my general direction. Edward stepped up to Aro.

Edward: Aro, is it? Hello, I'm Mr. Edward Dalton. Gianna said you had some business to discuss, concerning my daughters' next... home.

I gasped, and that got everyones' attention except for Aro's. I looked at Phoenix, and her eyes narrowed. She whipped her head back to stare daggers at Aro. If I had done something, I knew it was unforgivable. And the worst part was that it was true. I looked at the ground and kept my mouth shut as I listened to Aro feed Edward Dalton lie after lie, and I didn't know what to do about it.

**Chapter 9: I Caught Myself**

_**Phoenix POV**_

I hated him! I hated Alec Volturi! And now I was in _his_ castle, asking _his_ father for _his_ help. I was beyond fumming. But when I got angry, my style was more to ignore and suffer-in-silence rather than throw a temper-tantrum. I let my venom burn out through my gaze, aimed at this Aro person. After my dad and twin looked back at the smiling Aro, he went on.

Aro: Ah, yes, the home. I would love to invite your girls to stay here at my castle and attend only the most prestegious and intellectual schools here in Itali.

Me: NO!

They all looked at me as if I had done something completely wrong, but I didn't care the slightest bit. I was _not_ comming to Itali, I was _not_ staying here at Alec's home, and I sure as Hell was not going to another "prestigious and int"... FUCK THAT! I kept my eyes burning, and my voice powerful, not at all negociatable.

Me: No, no, no. I'm not comming here, staying here, or going to school here. I don't want to, and if you think for a second I'll be any kind of cooperative, you're delusional. I can _not_ be here. I... I want to go home, Edward. Right now. To my mother, in New York City. Let me go.

Edward's face was red as a tomato, not at all happy. In fact, he looked pretty damn pissed and embarrassed.

Edward: Now you listen to me, young...

Alec: Maybe she needs to go outside.

Where did he get the nerve? I scowled at Alec, but then realized outside was a good thing. It was cloudy and about to rain. The reason I wasn't scared to death ( I was _terrifed,_ and I mean _deathly terrified_ of storms) was that it was just rain, no thunder or lightning. But I had to make Edward see my point first. I willed myself to control and speak in an even tone.

Me: Dad, me and Wy are fourteen-years old. I know I'm not done learning, but I do know that I've learned that it's time we started helping make some descions here. I want to go where _we_ want and you need to know that I'm not happy, and I want a choice in where Wy and I go.

Edward just looked at me, fed up. I met his stare back, keeping my face impassive. Alec spoke up then.

Alec: Let's go outside, Phoenix. Please.

I looked at him incrediously. Was he _seriously_ doing that? I didn't answer, but shook my head, turning back to look at Aro and Edward. Aro looked a little uncomfertable. I shook my head, and started walking to the doors, Alec trailing behind me. Wyvern hadn't budged, and I couldn't say I wasn't impressed. God was giving her all kinds of new good graces latley. Unfortunatly, the same couldn't be said for me or Edward.

My mind: Hey. They won't see _you _waving from Such Great Heights.

This made me smile as Alec opened the doors for me. We strolled down the chilly, dark, stone hall in silence, just the way I like it. Alec summoned the elevater, and the hidious tinkling opra music made me want to turn my brain to mush. But whatever. We came to the lobby and I didn't even look at Gianna. Oh, I was peeved at her, too. But then that didn't count, because at that point, I was pretty sure I hated anyone and everyone. I stomped outside and straight to Edward's car. I threw open the door and popped the trunk.

Alec: What are you doing?

Me: Shut up.

I hated how my voice souded so growly, but I really did _not_ want to hear Alec Volturi's voice. Apparently, God handed out some good grace to everyone except for me, beacuse Alec didn't breathe another word. Which, of course, made me feel a little bit bad about snapping at him, but not that much. I slammed the car door shut with more force than really nececery. I stalked to the trunk and opened my black suitcase. The rest of our stuff was still back in London, and was going to be moved soon. I didn't know exactly when, but I'd let someone else worry about that. We had most of our cloths, anyhow, and I wasn't wearing the dress anymore. It was _Edward's _dress, and I couldn't just trampse around the city of Volterra in it. What if I had to outrun zombies? Or hop a fence? Or fight off a fifty-one ninjas in an epic battle of power and glory? How could I accomplish all _that_ in a fracking dress? It just wouldn't work out. So I grabbed the outfit Edward hated to see me in the most. The first thing was a pair of light wash, bootcut (I really hated skinny jeans, so don't hold your breath for them to appear) jeans that were really kinda torn up. On the left leg the words: **GAGA! LITTLE MONSTERS!** was written in permanent black marker on the thigh. A little "Paramore" was jotted down on the knee. The right thigh had: **TEAM HILLYWOOD**, and the knee was completly ripped out. There was a smaller "battle scar" on the left thigh. I got those last winter. In London, there was this big park called Gile Park and Landing. In the park, there are a ton of hills and every snow day is spent there by all the kids. There's this huge hill nick -named Rocky Death because all these rocks just pop up in random places and you never know where. That wasn't the real reason people didn't let their kids sled down it. The real problem was that there was this big lake at the bottom, and the momentum from the ride down the hill would send you flying onto that lake. Well, me and Wyvern were ready to take on the challenge. And Edward had sent us sleds for our birthday, that was a few weeks before we tried the stunt (February 21st). Mine was red and Wy's was blue, but we only used mine. Well, we hooped on that thing and shoved off, and we _flew. _(Let's just say, we needed some help with our, ahem, _Earthbending_.) And the momentum thing was very true. Well, it would have been if we hadn't kept getting snagged on big, craggy rocks. We tried to get throught it so many times, but we always hit a rock, learning how the hill got it's nick-name. Finally, we gave up on it, and went home battered and busted up, with my sled in the same condition. The next day, we did the same to Wy's and Dad swore he would never ever get us sleds ever again. I smiled at the long-gone memory, and pulled the jeans over my forearm. I reached back into the suitcase and fished sround for my shirt. I pulled out an orange t-shirt with a Wild At Heart heart (a red heart with angel wings, a halo, devil tail, and devil horns) on it with Chicago written in this tatoo-y print over it. I had gotten it at the John Hanncock Observatory that I missed so much. I went there almost every day when we had lived their, and couldn't wait to go back. The last thing I grabbed was my red jacket that I nearly almost wore. I shut the suitcase and trunk and, turned back to Alec.

Me: I'm going to change in my car. Don't, um, look. Please.

Alec: No worries.

He folded his arms and turned around as I hussled into the back seat. I shut the door and looked down at my cloths. I spoke out loud to myself.

Me: Ok, Nix, you can do this. Your in a tight spaced car, in a fancy dress that you can't harm or tear, and on top of that, you have to reattach the strapes of your bra and get your normal cloths on. Peice of cake.

Ok, I won't go into the gory details, but it simply wasn't pretty. I emerged with my hair a freaking mess, and a hair brush. I raked my wild mane down a few times, threw the brush back into the car, and shut the door. I slipped on my red jacket and looked at Alec, sighing.

Me: Well. Let's go explore Volterra. What time is it?

Alec: It's almost five.

I rolled my eyes, threw my fist in the air and answered my own qustion.

Me: AAAAAADVENTURE TIME!

I ignored the look Alec gave me, and started away, adjusting my crown. Alec came and took my hand. What the hell? I tried yanking it away, annoyed. Was he losing his mind? I yanked away again, but his grip tightened and he gave me this almost sinister smile.

Alec: No chance. We're doing this my way, now, Phoenix Avent.

I glared at him, not interested in playing this weird game of his. I shook my head furiously, hating him.

Me: Alec, come on. Why do you even want to hold my hand? You've gone crazy!

Alec: No doubt about it.

He nodded once and kept walking. Just for the record, and I mean the record of Reality, I _so _didn't want to hold his hand. It was freezing cold! Like a corpse. Zombie... And I was bred to kill those suckers. I whipped around and twisted my hand away from his grip. He gave an enraged roar.

Alec: I said we were doing this _my_ way!

I laughed as he lunged at me. I neatly dodged it, and ran to the tree boardering the cobblestone street, and yanked off a sturdy branch. By then, Alec had caught up to me, and he no longer looked like himself. Blood gushed out of his ears and mouth and his teeth had grown insanly long and pointed. His creamy alabaster skin wasn't the same either. Blood oozed angrilly out of his pores, making him look like a hunk of raw carcass meat. I lifted up the branch and cracked down on his head, splattering gore and brains and blood everywhere. He slumped to the ground, dead. But I was one to follow the rules, so I hit him once more, then threw my fist clenching the branch up in the air victoriously!

Me: I am the Queen of Zombie Killing!

Ok, confession time: It so didn't go down like that. But it would have been epic if it would have. What really happened was that Alec got me peeved and so I just let him hold my hand and refused to speak. The only talking I did was in my mind.

My mind: Money, Bitches, Sex and Fame.

I'd teach him how to end this game. Besides, partying up and start a rave was on mine and Wy's bucket list. I had many people on the "I'll Throw a Dildo in Your Grave" list. Alec was one of them. (And all those were pure BOTDF-isms. Brought to you by your's truley.) I laughed slightly at the thought. Alec looked at me couriously, and I just looked away from him, still kind of angry at him. He sqeezed my hand, and I sighed. It was becoming too much work to be mad at him. As long as I knew it subconciously, I'd let it go for that moment. As we headed more into the city, I noticed people staring a us. They would poke some one's arm next to them and whisper in Italyan. What was their deal? I shrugged and looked at Alec.

Me: Why are they looking at us so intensly?

Alec (with a a smirk): They think we're _in love!_ I've been the known batcholor in these parts.

I looked him. Didn't these people have lives to live, and _not_ worry about the affairs of others that they didn't even know?

Alec: My... family is a bit like royalty, you could say. Want to be totaly yourself? Give them something to talk about?

Me: Now you're talkin'! What?

Alec: Quick. Give me a kiss.

Without thinking, I did as I was told, kissing him lightly on his lips. For effect, I leaned into him, internally smirking at the little huffs, giggles, and gasps I heard from the people around us. Wow. It was like he eally was a celebrety. Suddenly, staying in Volterra didn't seem so bad. I could have a good time messing with folks' heads. And I'd be having that Aro and his buddies singin' "Teenagers" by the end of the night. I laughed, and started running. Alec laughed with me and ran too. We kept our hands in tact, and I really didn't mind. Alec was always a fraction of a step in front of me. I was never a runner, and I was probobly going slow as molassas, but Alec didn't seem to care. And these two little words crept into my head: Keep Runnin'. So I did. I pumped my legs faster, not caring how much breath I was going to lose. Then Alec was leading and we ere in a line to go someplace.

Me: Itali!...

Alec: You'll see!

I followed him willingly. What was I? Bipolar? The voices were shierkin' in my head! They're sayin' "Phoenix! What is wrong with you? You know you can't trust him!" But I contradicted that voice, telling it "Acuaully, He's the one who should be not trusting me. Don't Trust Me!" We eventually slowed down, and came to look out over a dock. It was almost dark now, and if it had been sunny, it would have been a pretty, little sunset. Out over the daock were some boats. Not big cruise boats, but small fishing skifs, most old and rusty. The sea breeze felt good in the warm weather. Alec pointed and I followed his hand. Not too far off the coast was alittle island. My eyes widened beacause I suddenly knew what is was.

Me: You... are... the ...best... TOUR GUIDE EVER!

Alec LOLed.

Alec: I figured you would like seeing Polvegia.

Me: Seriously, I just fell in love with you! This is so great!

How did he know? I guess I just came off as that kind of chica. I had been obsessed with Polvegia since I irst learned about it back in fourth grade. But back then, most the kids agreed with me on that. Back then, people acually _liked_ me. I missed those days a little, but not that much. I looked out at the cool water. I hadn't known we were near the sea. Alec had kept that on the down-low.

Me: You didn't tell me you lived close to here.

Alec shrugged.

Alec: It's a town over. Volterra _is_ in Venice, after all. It's not too close to the coast, but close enough.

Me: Have you ever been _on_ the island?

I was hoping the answer would be yes, beacause that meant if _he_ had gotten on that island, maybe _I_ could conjure my way on to it. Alec gave me a sad look and didn't answer my question.

**Chapter ****10: Fences**

_**Alec POV**_

I looked away from Phoenix's expectant fourteen-year-old face. I had been there more than once. In many horrible dreams. When my mother, Olivia, had died of tuberculosious when Jane and I were eleven, she was buried on Polvegia. I had nightmares about it for months after her death. My father beating us to a pulp didn't help, either. Maybe if she had just had a proper burial, maybe if my mother had been able to have a proper grave, I would have closure. I could only imagine and say, "Maybe."Phoenixlooked at me, her little fourteen- year- old face serious.

Phoenix: You're not okay, are you?

Me: I'm never okay. Then again, neither are you, so we're even.

Phoenix: Okay, I'll let you have that one.

She didn't say anything else, and cast her eyes back onto the gray-ish black waters. The rolling gray clouds almost matched her eyes. They caused a briny sea breeze to whip her red waves all around her pale face. Her lips twitched into a smile as she closed her eyes and let the mist hit her face.

Phoenix: Can you swim in this place?

Me: No. It's really just for fishing and boating and that's about it.

Phoenix: So if I jumped in right now, I would get thrown in jail?

Me: Well, you'd probably freeze to death first, but if you managed to survive, yes, you'd get put in jail.

Phoenix: Well, I'll just break that rule later, then.

I grinned and watched a few seagulls fly around the docks, and some out on the and I looked down at her. She looked like she was thinking hard about something. She noticed me staring at her.

Phoenix: They're probably wondering where I am. And I left my phone in Dad's car, so I can't _call_ them. I really don't want to go back. Not yet, at least.

Me: I know. I don't really want to go back there, either.

Even though Aro would throw a fit, I didn't want to go back. The gray clouds were staring to clear up, but by time the sky was clear, the sun would already be down. It was going to be a very nice evening, with stars and the moon shining. AndPhoenixloved stars.

Phoenix: I don't want to die, so… Maybe we should just head back. I should have…

Me: Or maybe we should just make them wait.

Phoenixlooked at me, and I knew that it was now getting dark enough to wherePhoenixwouldn't be able to see too well in a little while, whereas I would see just fine. I could hear some life coming around behind us, away from the docks. Thin pools of golden light from all the shops and restaurants were cast on our backs, making that, and started making different poses, playing with her shadows.

Phoenix: Is night the time to be out here?

Me: This _is _Venice. Why don't we stay out a little? I know the city well.

I channeled what she had said to me earlier.

Me: It could be your 'Adventure Time.'

Phoenixlooked at me, her eyes wide. When they were big like that, they almost harbored some emotion. Almost.


End file.
